paralyzed
by Samantha-Kimura
Summary: 4 chicos no saben como declarar su amor por que siempre que ven a esas chicas se quedan paralizados... lo se muy mal summary pero pasen y lean xfa mi primer songfic. shunXalice danXruno aceXmirra renXfabia


**hola a todos bueno este es mi primer songfic**

**kenshi- y lo hiso con una cancion de su banda favorita**

**shun- y cual es su banda favorita**

**yo- BIG TIME RUSH, soy rusher al 100%**

**shun- ay traumada**

**yo- callate mejor (amenazandolo con una sai) **

**shun- O_O esta bien esta bien**

**kenshi- jajaja cobarde**

**yo- bueno ps aqui esta el songfic, espero y lo disfruten**

_nota.- "ni bakugan, ni sus personajes, ni la cancion me pertenece solo la historia"_

PARALYZED- BIG TIME RUSH

se ve a 4 chicos hablando... una castaño que respondia al nombre de dan, un pelinegro que se llamaba shun, un peliblanco de nombre ren y un peliverde que era ace

soy un completo idiota no le pude decir nada a runo- dijo dan

y apenas te diste cuenta que eres un idiota amigo- le dijo ace

no te burles que tu estuviste igual te quedaste congelado al ver a mirra- dijo shun

todos fuimos un completos tontos shun, cuando viste a alice no te podias ni mover y yo al ver a fabia no podia decir nada- dijo ren

es verdad no puedo creer que nisiquiera las pudieramos haber saludado- dijo ace

es cierto, recuerdan cuando las conocimos- dijo dan...

_**You, You walked into the room**_

_**on a friday afternoon**_

_**that's when i saw you for the first time and i was paralyzed**_

_flashback_

_por fin viernes por la tarde- dijo dan_

_si dan, bueno chicos vamonos a la fiesta- dijo ren_

_en la fiesta_

_chicos no creen que esto esta muy aburrido- dijo ace_

_si, mejor vamonos a otra parte- dijo shun, cuando de pronto pasaron por enfrente de ellos 4 chicas muy guapas..._

_hola chicos- dijieron las 4 cuando pasaron por enfrente de ellos_

_h...o..la- dijieron los 4 tartamudeando_

_fin del flashback_

si fue la primera vez que las vimos y nos quedamos completamente paralizados- dijo ren

_**Time stopped ticking, my hands keep shaking**_

_**And you don't even know that**_

si y ahora cada vez que las vemos seguimos igual- dijo dan

es cierto, mis manos tiemblan y no puedo decir nada- decia ace

si ubiera una forma de decirles todo lo que sentimos- dijo shun

_**I trie to speak, but girl you got me tongue-tied**_

_**I try to breathe but I'm f-f-f-frozen inside**_

_**I try to move but I'm stuck in my shoes**_

_**You got me paralyzed, paralyzed, p-p-p-paralyzed**_

_**I see you walking, but all you do is pass me by**_

_**Can't even talk, 'cause words don't come into my mind**_

_**I try to move but I'm stuck in my shoes**_

_**You got me paralyzed, paralyzed, p-p-p-paralyzed**_

pero como, si cada vez que las vemos empezamos a tartamudear- dijo ren

y nos quedamos congelados, completamente paralizados-dijo dan

y ninguna palabra se nos viene a la mente por eso quedamos como tontos- dijo shun

saben creo que tengo una idea, traegan las guitarras- dijo ace

para que ace?- pregunto ren

iremos al restaurant de runo, siempre estan ay, si no podemos hablar les vamos a cantar- conteto el peliverde

_**As the years go by I think about you all the time, Whoa**_

_**If I get the chance I hope I won't be paralyzed, paralyzed by you**_

solo espero y no desaprovechemos esta oportunidad y no nos quedemos paralizados- dijo shun

en el restaurant de runo

ay chicas no creen que se veian lindos los 4 todos sonrojados- dijo fabia

si muy lindos, pero aun asi nunca se atreven a decirnos nada- dijo mirra

solo hay que esperar- dijo alice

"de pronto se escucha un musica afuera del restaurant y runo mira por una ventana"

chicas son ellos estan afuera- dijo emocionada la peliazul y todas salieron

h...o..la chicas- dijo nervioso ace

miren como no sabiamos como decirles esto lo diremos de la unica manera que se nos ocurrio- dijo dan y comenzaron a cantar

_**I try to speak but girl you got me tongue-tied**_

_**I try to breathe but I'm f-f-f-frozen inside**_

_**I try to move but I'm stuck in my shoes**_

_**You got me paralyzed, paralyzed, p-p-p-paralyzed**_

_**I see you walking, but all you do is pass me by**_

_**Can't even talk, cause words don't come into my mind**_

_**I'd make a move if I had the guts to**_

_**But I'm paralyzed, paralyzed, p-p-p-paralyzed**_

_**Paralyzed, paralyzed (You got me tongue-tied)**_

_**Paralyzed, paralyzed (Now I'm frozen inside)**_

_**Paralyzed, paralyzed**_

_**You got me paralyzed, paralyzed, p-p-p-paralyzed**_

cuando terminaron, las chicas solo los abrazaron y los cuatro chicos se sonrojaron, pero por primera vez no quedaron paralizados y besaron a las chicas...

**espero y le haya gustado**

**shun- dejen reviews**

**kenshi- y en verdad esperemos y les haya gustado**

sayonara andromedasamantha fuera, paz


End file.
